Trust me, I'm an Angel
by Dino Dino
Summary: Most people would feel honored to be in the presence of an Angel, right? Not George Weasley. He swears this one isn't an Angel at all - rather the devil. A devil who's short temper, witty and dry humor (and secretly fluffy-cuddly personality) can't seem to find its way OUT of his head. Plus, he's almost sure she hates him. Almost. OC, slight AU. I don't own HP, only my OCs.
1. Prologue

For most of her life, Kala Gabriel decided there was nothing special about her. She wasn't _particularly_ smart, but smart enough that she was praised by her teachers and family. She had all sorts of trouble when it came to technology so she avoided it, indulging in hand's-on crafts such as painting and cooking. Kala soon found out that she had a faculty for arts and crafts but she had no where near enough determination to make a business from her talents.

Kala had often been told that her looks were exotic - by her father who had more money than sense, and that her looks were unnatural, from her mother, who spent most of her time consumed by her opinionated views on everyone who wasn't her. Kala was mocked at school for her unusual appearance. Her hair was a brilliant inky black curtain that fell into a straight silky blanket over her shoulders. Her eyes were a pale blue, which in the right light looked silver. Kala was once told that she was actually quite pretty to look at – from far away. She never quite grew out of the sharpness of her face and had an elegant, willowy figure. Kala's pale eyes and angled face made her seem intimidating. Well, as intimidating as a 12 year old with pigtails could be.

When Kala turned sixteen she left her family to go to college and study art, much to her parent's displeasure. Kala soon met a young man and over time, the two gradually began to fall in love. However, Sam wasn't the kind of young man you'd expect the daughter of a blue-blooded family to date. His rugged looks and burly figure overpowered the slight, small frame of Kala. Following her first return trip from college, Kala shocked her parents when she came home with the young Samandriel Tobias in tow and announced her engagement to him. Mr and Mrs Gabriel were not at all pleased with their daughter, and Sam hadn't impressed them the slightest. They'd planned for her to marry a man they approved of, not a boy who had his head in the clouds.

Kala's parents disowned her and cut all ties with her after the wedding.

"Why an earth would one such as myself, want to be in the company of such an ungrateful little girl and her dog?" Her mother had said, "If you'd have listened to us you'd be so much happier."

Kala brushed off her mother's harsh words, presuming was for the best as she couldn't stand the thought of here children growing up to be snobs like her parents.

But life was not easy for the Tobias'. In fact, Sam had plenty of tricks-up-his-sleeve so to speak. And with a name such as Samandriel, you should have probably guessed that he isn't your average pretty-boy. Samandriel - or Sam as he was more commonly known - was an Angel. Sam had left Heaven many years ago once his brothers began to fight amongst each other for unknown reasons. He sensed that the others had lost their faith, and found many others were also planning to leave God's kingdom along with him. After Sam left, he soon found he had been stripped of most of his angelic powers. There was only one of God's gifts he, and all the other Earth Angles had been left with - Grace.

An Angels' Grace was the power to perform miracles and to bestow faith upon the unknowing humans. But the Angels had been left in turmoil after the betrayal of Lucifer, and had been at odds and ends for years fighting against him. Now that Sam was on Earth he had a better chance of fighting against him, but he never had a second thought about Kala.

Sam didn't even think it possible that a woman could deter him from his plans - But as soon as he gazed upon Kala for the first time as she walked through the doors of that class, he knew he was on Earth for another purpose - other than to clear up Lucifer's mess. He also knew that having a family with Kala was a _big deal_. At first, Kala had pushed him away and denied all advances he made towards her. Eventually he decided to take a different approach; he slowly opened up to her, and in time, so did she - gaining each others' trust. Eventually, he told her about his true Angelic identitiy. But shortly after asking her to marry him, he was hit with the realization of who he truly was and what he came to Earth to do and having children would dump his responsibility onto them. It was unfair, but it was too late to change that.

* * *

After the wedding, the newely wedded Tobias' were pretty much a poster family; a young husband and wife living in a beautiful countryside house, with a manicured lawn and freshly cut rose bushes. Kala could often be seen through the kitchen window at the front of the pearly white house, elbows deep in some kind of pale dough with her dark hair tied at the nape of her pale neck. She wiped her hands down on her pink polka-dot apron, and waved at the neighbours who walked past with their dogs or young children. Kala Tobias was never seen without her 100 Watt smile. Her pale eyes were always bright with the love for her family. Kala was unemployed; none of the jobs she looked at seemed satisfying or fitting enough for her. She decided she would be a stay-at-home mum, and all that was confirmed when her first son, Saul, was born.

Saul was a chubby, cheeky baby, often deliberately defying his mother in hopes of making her smile. He had his father's baby blue eyes and his mother's 100 Watt smile. He loved the attention from the young mothers whilst out on walks with his mother and soaked up praise like a sponge. Sam and Kala could tell Saul was like his father. Over time, he slowly begun to show signs of his fathers Grace, and it was almost as if the goodness radiated it off him.  
The neighbours always had something to say about the Tobias'. They would talk about how stylish Mrs Tobias was, and how she always dressed her son in the smartest outfits.  
When Saul was 13 months, Kala fell pregnant again. The little British town of Alderfield flew into a flurry of gossip on whether or not Saul would have a baby brother or sister.  
On the 31st of October, Cassiel Tobias was born. At 11.04 pm that night, Kala, Sam and Saul were delivered a little ball of 3 pound 4 ounce trouble.

Cassiel, like her brother, had also acquired her father's Grace. Cassiel, or Cas as she became known when she became older, was found to be nothing like her charming brother. Every bone in her body screamed mischief. She threw her food across the room and took Saul's toys as her own, and broke them before giving them back to him. Saul and Cas would fight as much as any other siblings, but Saul always felt responsible for his troublesome sister. Everyone would comment on how much of a spit-fire young Cas was before saying that she was just like her mother. The two shared the same pale, unearthly eyes and silky black hair so dark and silky smooth it resembled tar.

Sam, being an Angel, was an expert on magical creatures. He would tell his children stories about (Uncle, as Sam insisted) Lucifer and why he never visited, or about the time Kala had accidentally invited a 'shapeshifter' to dinner. But his children were Nephilim; the offspring of Angels and humans. So you can imagine his surprise when Saul turned the family dog into a stool.

For a while, Sam and Kala were baffled. They couldn't understand what was going on, and what exactly Saul was doing or why. Saul, being just a boy, couldn't understand his parents panic. Evidently, neither could is sister, whilst she rolled on the floor in hysterics pointing at the furry, barking stool.  
A few months after the incident with the dog (which had now permanently remained as a stool since they couldn't turn him back) Cas started to show signs of her bothers special talent when she pinned Saul to the ceiling.  
Cas didn't understand what she'd done wrong at the time, but whatever she'd done she flipped it back like a switch and Saul came tumbling back to the ground.

Sam spent the next months pouring over his books and parchments of magical creatures and whatever else he could find that explained what was happening to his children. Kala would bring him snacks and hearty meals to 'keep his strength up'. Saul and Cas watched their father as he worked, wondering if he was angry at them. 'Have I done something wrong'? Sam would ask over and over, wondering if the inner Angel had tainted his children, blessing them with more than just his Grace. Then, one evening, he came across something that put an end to his search.

His children were Magic.

Now, most people would say that about their children, but for Sam it was true. Magic was the ability to manually bend the laws of physics to create a force which enabled the used to bend the world at the users will. Sam was slightly put out when he hadn't realised it sooner, but happy that he now understood their condition.

At first, Kala hadn't believed him. But when Cas turned a local boy, who'd been teasing her, into stone, Kala couldn't disagree with Sam. Her daughter was a Witch, and her son a Wizard.

Sometimes Kala would wonder if she should have took her parents advice and married the snotty, self-obsessed Bachelour, hand picked by her mother. However she would conclude that having a pet stool, a floating 7 year old and her Samandriel is a whole lot more entertaining and makes her decision all the more right.

* * *

**(A.N:) REVISED. I did it _ It's I'm proud of it **

**(Could be the start of something beautiful after all ;)) **

**Thank you to - you know who you are - for checking this all over, and the ideas as well. The ideas and suggestions really helped. **

**Don't forget to review, follow and favourite so that you can get all the updates and new chapters.**

**- Dino x**


	2. Chapter 1

Saul frowned at the letter. It looked old, slightly discoloured and yellow. Not the crisp white colour that was his parent's bills or letters from the Organization. Saul never got letters anyway, not unless it was a birthday card or from his Primary school informing mum or dad of parents evenings or events at the school. He turned the letter over is his hands, feeling the rough surface of the paper and tracing his finger over the shiny red wax seal; a lion, a snake, badger and raven. He frowned; this wasn't a letter from fathers Organization - he didn't recognize the seal at all.

"Saul?" His father called from the living room.

"Coming."

The Tobias house was modern to say the least. The furniture was sleek and permanently polished surfaces gleamed like finely polished silver in the sunlight. Nothing was out-of-place; the pictures hung dead straight on their hooks, books were lined up in size and series order on the shelves, and the DVDs and CD's lay out alphabetically. All the walls were a soft cream apart from a feature wall of which the TV hung. Sam sat in the corner of the room under the reading lamp reading the Sun newspaper. His face would screw up in disgust when he came across a particular story that upset him or made him shake his head in distaste. Kala sat across from him, sprawled out on the love seat (having taken Saul's spot when he left the room). She had a small book balanced on her lap and her reading glasses perched on the edge of her nose.

He smiled at Kala before handing her Sam's hefty collection of bills and letters which had greatly accumulated over a very short space of time, before sitting on the ground in front of the TV to join his sister. Cas lay sprawled in the middle of the room, flipping through the channels with the remote. Kala looked up, sighing and removing her glasses, tucking them into the breast pocket of her blouse.

"Cas, pick one. My eyes can't adjust as quickly as yours."

Cas replied with a soft 'Hn' before settling on the Discovery channel.

Saul gave his younger sister a fleeting glance. Cas acted much more mature than Saul, which surprised the people as she seemed older than her brother, physically and mentally. She had inherited their mother's angular face and before long she had become a rival to Saul's height. She was tall for her age and had yet to stop growing; she towered above most of the other girls at school and was often teased for her height and hair.

At the beginning of Primary school, Saul had given his sister a 'hair-cut'. He'd cut all her hair short like a boys and hacked a huge chunk out of her fringe, so that it fell into an 'M' shape on her forehead. At the time Saul had told Cas that their mum told him to cut her hair because she was too busy, knowing she'd go along with it. After the damage was done, Cas never changed her hairstyle, no matter how much Kala insisted. She'd told everyone that if she kept the 'M' shape in her hair, Saul would feel guilty for making her look stupid every time he looked at her and be reminded of how nonsensical his behavior was for doing things like that.

He sighed at the memory, momentarily forgetting the letter. Sam lowered his paper, watching Saul as he sat in a daze.

"Saul, you gonna open that? Or burn a hole in the back of your sister's head?"

Cas looked up frowning as she snatched the letter from her dreamy brother.

She cleared her throat, reading out the address, "To, Mr Saul. E. Tobias; Room to the left hand side of the toilet, 18 Conch Lane, Alder-field, England… I bet this is from one of your batty school friends, Bob? Basil?"

Saul snatched back the letter, "It's Billy, actually."

"Well, open it then!"

"Alright!" Saul hooked his thumb under the seal and tugging at it, almost completely tearing the letter flap off.

He sat in silence for a moment, scanning the letter. He frowned before widening his eyes; a range of emotions passing his blue eyes.

"What is it?" Kala leaned forward eagerly in her seat.

"What's Hogwarts? I bet your right Cas, it's from Bi - " Saul didn't have time to finish his sentence before Sam had jumped from his seat in the corner, ripping the letter from his sons hands.

"Well, I'll be damned!" He cried in excitement.

"Sam!"

"Sorry, Kala…"

Sam couldn't keep the ear-splitting grin from his face. After talking with so many other witches and wizards, he knew his son had finally gotten _the _letter. The one thing every young witch or wizard dreamed of.

"He's done it, our boys got in! Wouldn't be surprised with a lineage like his though…" Sam trailed off.

"Wait. Wait there, you. You mean to tell me that _our _Saul is actually going to - " Kala's smile slowly started to prove a match for Sam's.

Whilst her mother and father celebrated, Cas silently fumed at the thought of being left out. Normally, she wouldn't mind. She lived in her own little world and refused to let people in, but family was different. She didn't like feeling so alienated.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?! Or do I have to bite you!" Cas shouted, jumping to her feet and throwing the remote to the floor.

Everyone in the room grimaced at the screeching Tobias, each sending the other pained glance. Cas was a spitfire of a nine-year old, with a frightening temper. She demanded, punched, kicked, screamed and bit when she was angry. And after the first few encounters, people had been sure to keep on the good side of the _little angel_.

Sam stepped forwards, taking his daughters little hand in his, "Remember when we told you that you're a Witch, and that your brothers a wizard? Hm?"

"Yes, and then you said we can't tell anyone because they're idiots." Cas continued for Sam.

"No, no. Not idiots, just not like you. They wouldn't understand you."

Cas raised her eyebrows, "So, idiots…"

Sam sighed, "Yes, ok. Anyway, when magical children like you two reach a certain age, they go away to a special school to learn more about magic and how to use it, understand?"

Cas nodded. "So Saul's going to school?"

Kala stepped forward taking Cas' hand from Sam's, nodding enthusiastically.

"And he's going to be a great wizard. But don't worry Cassiel, you'll be going to school with him next year so you can look after him for me, alright?"

Cas frowned for a moment before smiling, nodding at Kala.

"You hear that Shorty? I have to take care of you, so if I hear you've been bad at school… Well, you better not," Cas strolled up to Saul, poking his chest with a dainty finger, "Or I'll sort you out."

"Cassiel Celeste!" Cas winced at her mothers chiding tone, but only slightly. Cas's temper and brash attitude came from her mother.

Cas was silent immediately. When Kala Tobias had a temper it was best to shut up and accept that she will win.

* * *

Sam was stuck carrying all of Saul's brand new school supplies. He looked down at Cas who shuffled beside him. The young Tobias had a sour look on her face; she was jealous of the attention her brother was getting from Kala. Cas liked new things as much as the next person and she especially liked things to be equal. She liked having equal portions for dinner, being given equal amounts of money as her brother, and didn't like being treated differently for reasons such as gender or age. She liked to think of herself as a woman and people often commented how mature she was for her age (despite being nine years old). Cas was headstrong at the best of times, and always knew and usually got exactly what she wanted, so Sam understood how uncomfortable she felt due to her being treated differently to Saul. Cas reminded Sam of himself when he used to get jealous of his brothers and sisters in Heaven.

He juggled with the many packages tucked under his arms, freeing his hand and placing it on Cas' back. He shook her and moved his hand up and down lovingly. His daughter reached up, moving the hand off of her back and holding it in her own before dragging him along to catch up to Kala, who was watching Saul walk into Olivanders.

Sam frowned when he saw the girl's hands. The tops of her knuckles were pink and the skin was covered in a series of small cuts. They looked sore. Had something happened at school? Why were her hands –

"Sam!" A sudden voice rose through the crowd, making him lose his train of thought.

Kala turned as she heard Sam's name. A crop of red hair bounded its way through the crowds towards Sam. The man earned angry stares as he pushed past the many busy shoppers who were pushing their children towards the nearest Cauldron sale or Robe supplier. Cas eyes widen slightly at the mans bright hair and moved to stand slightly in front of Sam, as if protecting him. Kala followed suit and stood next to Sam, pulling her husband close to her.

"Sam! It's great to see you! I wondered why you hadn't dropped in to the Ministry lately, but now I see why. One of your littluns is starting school this year then? Our twins start next year to, so were just replacing a few old bits." The mans hair, a fiery flyaway mess, stuck up in all directions. He was red-faced and breathless and his ears slightly pink from running.

"Yeah, I've been very busy. My son Saul will be joining as a first year, little Cas here will be following him next September." Sam smiled politely.

"Ah, I see. Well, good to catch up with you. Make sure you drop by my office sometime, okay? And nice to see you Kala, have to say your daughters a chip off the old block by the looks of it. A bit scary looking at the two of you, people would think you're sisters!"

Kala giggled slightly at the stranger before holding her hands up in embarrassment, "Thank you Arthur, how kind."

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement before taking Sam's hand and giving it a few hefty shakes, "Well, drop by the Burrow anytime, my friends. Best be off before Molly brings the cavalry, then you'll never get your shopping done. See you all!" Arthur rushed off again, back through the crowd.

"Who was he dad?" Saul asked, walking out of Olivanders with his new wand in his hand .

"A good and quite peculiar family friend; alright, let's go then. We still need to find you your books. What wand did you get?" Sam inquired, pushing his family in the opposite direction Arthur had just come from.

"Maple with Dragon heart-string core; 11 inches and slightly bendy." The boy said, beaming proudly.

Sam laughed quietly whilst Cas bombarded them all with questions about her own wand and asking what witches used brooms for. Sam and Kala couldn't wait for Cas to start school and see the light in her eyes when she got her wand.

* * *

Kala gently ran her fingers through Saul's sandy hair, combing it back from his face. He winced slightly as the hairs pulled against his scalp. _Trying _to break free from his mothers grasp, he lurched forward to push the luggage cart, only to be pulled back furiously into her arms earning many glances from strangers.

Saul's owl, Joanie, gave a cackling hoot at her new owners discomfort. He stuck his tongue out at the bird and shook the trolley. Joanie had been worth only a mere few sickles due to the breeders trying to get rid of her. She as an old bird with shabby feathers which seemed to deteriorate by the second, leaving Saul wondering if he would have a bald bird by the end of his first year. Joanie would bite anyone who came near her and most of the time refused to do anything unless she was rewarded. Sam insisted that she'd break the habit soon enough. _Good luck to that_, Saul thought. _Out of all owls available mum had to pick the least disciplined and the one with thee least amount of feathers due to it's severe malting disorder._

"What platform are you on again? Dad said you have to run into the wall because there's a gate, right Dad?" Sam nodded at a breathless Cas, "That's what Mr Weasley told him."

Cas walked with an excited bounce in her step; soon having gotten over her Jealousy for her brother. She quickly basked in the thought of being at the same stage as her brother - being able to hold her very first, and unique wand, tailored to match her personally.

Sam kept an eye out for any other Wizarding family to make sure they were heading in the right direction. He spotted a few unusual looking fellows heading towards platform 10.

"It says on my ticket, platform nine and three-quarters. Are you sure that's right? Last time I checked there was no such thing." Saul asked, a hint of panic on the edge of his tone.

"Like I would know," Cas huffed, "It's _your _ticket."

Kala rebuked Cas quietly for her tone. Sam strode ahead, following the others towards platform 10. His head popped above the crowd as he pushed past the normal men and women, going about to live their ordinary lives.

Saul tugged at his mum's sleeve, pointing at a wall between platform 9 and 10. A mother in a woolen, purple cloak pushed her daughter into a jog, and the two ran into the wall. Saul and Kala's eyes widened as the pair walked right through the brick and disappeared.

"Sam! Here!" Sam came bounding back in large strides at his wife's call.

"Alright then," He stood behind Saul, placing two hands on his back, "When you're ready, I want you to take a big run at the wall. Don't worry about your cases or Joanie, just run, okay? Good."

He nodded, before putting on a determined expression and bending into a sprinters starting position. Cas laughed at him.

Feeling ready, he picked up his feet and sprung towards the wall, ignoring the carts protesting groans and Joanie's frightened squawks. He closed his eyes as he approached the wall, bracing himself for impact... But instead, he felt a rush of cold air shiver down his back. He felt as if he'd burst from a bubble; the tiny amount of pressure from the gate bursting and gone. It was such a small rush that he wondered if he'd felt it at all.

He gaped at the magnificent sight before him. To his left was a brilliant, gleaming red steam engine, which let off turrets of steam and blew it's whistle to alert the other passengers of it's impatience. Children of all ages hung from the windows waving at their parents who dabbed their eyes with embroidered handkerchiefs; some not even holding the cloths as they floated and wiped eyes and noses with seemingly no physical control from their owners.

Saul turned back to his family, who were all stood behind him by the platform. He wasn't even aware he'd moved. _A whole year_, he thought. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he'd miss his sisters wise-ass remarks and his mother's amazing cooking. Tears welled in his bright blue eyes, so he looked away so that they wouldn't see him crying - He'd only be teased by his sister.

Sam began to pull some of the luggage from the cart, and lugged it to the luggage cart at the front of the train. When he returned, Saul was wrapped in a tight embrace with his mother who whispered in his ear and stroked his hair back from his face. Cas reached up to hold one of Saul's free hands and Sam patted his back, earning a light grunt from the boy along with a sour look.

"You're a Tobias, boy. Pull yourselves together. I expected this kind of thing from your sister-"

"Hey!"

Sam winked at Cas.

"Hurry up then, let's get you all settled." Kala pushed him towards the train.

He clambered on board, squeezing his way past many other students with his case. He passed many compartments before dragging him and his belongings into an empty one. Heaving his trunk on to his knee, he swung the heavy case above his head on to the overhead-compartment above the upholstered seats. He let out a labored sigh, plodding to the window to search for his family. He pulled the window open and stuck his head out, letting out a slight shriek when he saw his dad directly below him, smiling cheekily.

_Angels,_ thought Saul lightheartedly, _wouldn't put too much past them_.

"Oi! Slugs-for-brains!" His sister called over the trains whistle, stepping from behind Sam.

She jumped up, throwing a hand up to the window and catching herself to hoist herself on to her tiptoes. In one hand, she held a small brown package. Saul reached down, balancing himself on the ledge and trying not to fall. He quickly plucked the box from her small hands before Cas lost her balance, noticing the corners of her lips contorted slightly. This was the closest Cas usually got to smiling - at him anyway.

"Don't be too hasty to use it, okay? They have limited usage. I made it myself."

* * *

After saying his goodbyes, Saul settled on the seat. He pulled the small parcel out of his pocket and pulled open the sticky-taped ends. Inside was a small velvet box with his initials in gold writing. Pulling the box out of the paper, he opened it up to find 3 miniature glass vials filled with what seemed to be glitter. A note was stuck to the lid. 'Saul', It read;

_I know how you get scared of the dark, so I made you these. One of your potions books said that if you heated Essence of Welsh Waxweed and Liquid Zirconium, and crushed up the solid product, it glowed. So I made some for you! They're almost like fairy lights! I'll miss beating you up, so you can have lots to look forward to when you come home, okay?_

_Love, Cas._

Oh Cas..

* * *

**(AN:)**

**Well this took a while... I'm glad it's finally up!. I wanted to write more - There were even some more scenes which I wrote up, and I might put up as mini stories/scenes, so let me know if you think that's a good idea or not - but I just lost patience trying to balance this chapter with school work. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting for you all :3 **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter, just the Tobias family and the plotline of this story.**

**Remember to review, favourite and follow me and that I'm open to all you suggestions on how you think I can improve this story.**

**- Dino x**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cas could slowly feel the air getting tighter and tighter as she stood hidden in possibly the worst hiding place she could have found. She stood wedged between two knights, trying to shuffle further round. In the silent corridor, she heard a soft mewl and the clip of claws on the stone floor. Her eyes widened and she cursed mentally, breathing in as much as she could before squeezing as far as possible behind the knights. _I need to lose weight,_ she thought sourly. The gap had looked much bigger before she tried to squeeze her small body through.

She waited patiently as Mr Norris pattered past. The cat suddenly paused and turned in Cas' direction. Her heart stopped as she swore the mangy creature looked right into her eyes. The cat sniffed about a bit before continuing her hourly stroll upon the Charms corridor. She listened until she swore she couldn't hear the pitter patter of the devious cat before making a move towards the lung-crushing gap before her.

"I suddenly _slightly_ regret skipping Divination." She said to herself, ruefully.

Cas continued to make her way through the castle towards the common room, realizing this would become an all too regular routine on the days of her Divination classes.

Most would wonder why a girl would sign up for a class she wasn't going to bother to attend. Well, it was either Ancient Runes or Divination. Mind you, she probably wouldn't have turned up for Ancient Runes either but that's not the point. Cas had a valid excuse. After her first year, she'd quickly come to realize that the vast majority of the magic community liked to class each other;_ like a bad stereotype_, her brother had told her. If people here at Hogwarts caught on that she wasn't a 'pure blood' she'd never hear the end of it. And it wasn't just that she wasn't a pure blood; If Trelawney really was a seer then she'd know instantly that Cas was a Nephilim and come up with some insanely accurate prediction about how she'd use her Grace or announce how the Holy offspring of the great Samandriel was here to save them all.

Fat chance.

Until the time came, Cas would live like any other Witch in this school. Plus, she liked surprises. So why not wait for the Grace-worthy victim to present themselves when they were ready?

If Cas wanted to hear about how she's going to save some poor saps life from ultimate doom, she'd more than happily trot along to Divination. But this is Cassiel Tobias. The poor sap can wait until Cas has lived a little.

* * *

George couldn't altogether understand why he hadn't noticed her before. He'd seen her hanging around the common room and could vaguely remember passing her in the castle corridors, but he'd never really acknowledged her. But he brushed aside that thought at the current time. Now that he was standing in front of her, he was lost for words. He found that happening a lot around her, and he had come to realize that he should be particularly careful with what he said in her company. _  
_

They'd first met when he'd been slowly walking down the steps towards the Great Hall when a Gryffindor girl hastily sprung round the corner. Not paying much attention, he continued on-wards, watching the girl as she burst up the steps - colliding straight with his chest and shoving him roughly backwards as she hit his body. The two fell, the wind knocked out of his chest at the blow. He let out a huff and he landed, his backside crashing into the stone and making his pelvis and tail bone vibrate painfully.

"Ugh..."

George's head snapped towards the girl. She begun to push herself from the steps and stood on her own two feet. A sudden heat ran through her palms as she realized she must have scraped them as she fell.

George clambered as he pulled himself up, ready to help the _damsel in distress. _He winced at the ache in his lower back, but continued to haul himself upwards. Once he looked at the damsel he paused in a crouch, his breath caught in his throat.

She had already stood and was looking down at him- with her hands on her hips - and she was _glaring_ at him.

The girl before him was certainly... _something_. For one, she wasn't exactly petite like most girls. She was tall; tall enough that the top of her head would probably reach just below the end of his nose. Her rosy lips were parted, showing a set of small white teeth which were slightly bared in anger. Her hair looked silky, much so that George just wanted to run his fingers through it, however the color shocked him. It was so beautifully dark and smooth-looking, that she looked terrible pale and frightening in comparison. Her cut was shaggy, and he frowned as the fringe fell into a rough 'M' shape. Her eyes looked so pale, _maybe they're blue?_ He thought. She moved her hands from her hips and held them in tightly closed fists at the side of her body. If the pointed glaring wasn't enough, her whole body seemed to radiate her anger. It felt overpowering, and it was kind of scary. She took a few steps back towards George who had now raised from his crouch into his bravest stance (which wasn't very brave at all); her movements rigid. He almost thought she was challenging him. Where as usually girls would crumble and cower when they bumped him, this girl was standing in front of him with her unusual eyes shining and her brow furrowed in annoyance.

"You fool!" She barked.

George flinched. Was she talking to him? They'd never spoken before, and this was the first thing she said to him? He snuck a look behind him and pointed at him self inquiringly.

"Ugh! Yes, you! You saw me running. In fact, you looked right at me. You didn't even make a move to get out of my way. It's so ignorant I can hardly believe it."

Woah, George thought. Go back a second. Why should he have moved for her? And ignorant? Where was all this coming from? He didn't even know this girl, who did she think she was?

"Wait a minute, ignorant? Yeah, I saw you running. I'd have thought you'd have some common sense to move _around _me. Not plow right through me." He replied.

She scoffed.

"_Common sense._" She mocked his tone in a sneer and took another step towards him, "Why should I have to move around you? Because you're boy? Because I'm a girl? No thank you. I don't see why your male ego has to be so big that us girls walk around it."

"What are you talking about? Male ego? You make me sound like some sexist pig." He smiled cheekily.

The girl smirked, her eyes darkening.

"Aren't you?"

His jaw dropped. The girl continued to smirk as she pushed up the steps towards him, leaning into his ear. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek and could feel his face grow warm from her proximity. She pushed her weight into him.

"Face it. You didn't move out of the way because you expected _me _to do it, like every other love-struck Witch in this school. And be lucky I didn't see you when we collided,"

She took another step and leaned down again, whispering into his ear, "If I'd had really ran into you, you certainly wouldn't be getting up so fast."

She leaned back and balanced on the step, watching him for a second. George refused to meet her eyes, knowing the pink hue on his cheeks would only darken under her gaze. The girls close proximity and the challenging glint in her eyes made George feel threatened. He didn't know why he felt threatened, or what it was that was threatening him, but the dominant aura of this stranger brushed him like a wave of static. Her Alpha-like demeanor and the abrupt edge to her voice managed to hit home with him. She reminded him too much of his mother when she was angry.

She pushed past him again and continued up the stairs.

From their stormy introduction on the stairs, he couldn't help but notice her _everywhere_.

He'd study her intently when she entered his class or passed him in the halls. His eyes would follow her as she walked through the common room, not letting him pull away until she was long out of sight. The two shared nearly all the same classes and she wasn't too far from him at the Gryffindor table during meals. She seemed to spend most of her time with an older Gryffindor - The two were obviously close. They laughed together and walked together and from what he could tell spent every waking moment together.

Fred noticed his brothers strange behavior and often caught him casting long glances towards one of the girls in the twins year. Fred put it down to a simple crush, however, he decided Georges gaze was to intense to be a simple crush. His brow was constantly furrowed in thought, and he fiddled with his lip whilst keeping his eyes peeled on his mystery woman.

"George."

For days, George fumed as he watched her. The more her thought, the angrier he got. He hadn't even spoke to her before, and he had the gal to speak to him like that. Who did she think her was?

"George?"

Normally, he wouldn't get so caught up on something like this. So why was he? He knew he'd been acting strange since he'd crossed her, however, he simply couldn't stop _thinking _about her. Since he couldn't stop, he'd been continuously wondering why. Out of all the girls in the whole of Hogwarts, why was it _her _who infuriated him to this extent?

"George!"

His head spun round to his brother; his neck aching slightly from the speed at which he'd moved. Fred was obviously annoyed with him, the anger leaving him pink in the face.

It wasn't like George to ignore Fred, and he was annoyed at having to repeat himself to get his brothers attention.

It came to George's attention that his friends were also staring at him, waiting for an explanation. His tongue suddenly felt a little heavier as he waited for them to call on him for staring the girl across the hall.

"Sorry, daydreaming." He said quickly.

His friends huffed and he passed a last glance across the hall towards the girl to find she and her friend had gone.

"And Oliver had a go at _me _for it; _me_! It wasn't even my fault, he just wanted to get Katie into the clear because she 'played really well in the last match'," Angelina began talking again, and George decided to focus on her despite having no idea what she was talking about.

* * *

George's mother had been furious when he hadn't written straight away - he was lucky he didn't get a Howler. Most of the school had been so busy sending Owls back and forth from parents, giving them news on the famous Harry Potter, that George hadn't found a peaceful opportunity to send his letter. He wanted to wait a few weeks before writing and for the first years to get their excitement out of their system. Normally, he'd scoop up the chance to run into the crowd and scope out some lucky soul who became the subject of his and Fred's infamous pranks. Not today though, he just wanted to send his letter.

It was no secret that for the past week George had been in a daze. He would stare off into space and was more quiet than usual. If only he could talk to the girl, get everything he'd been wanting to say off of his chest. The problem? After their last meeting, he'd become quite cautious and found himself to be wary of approaching her. She was like a bomb, and he was the trigger.

At this time of day he found the Owlery to be the most empty. Everyone else was eating dinner or in the common room, so he avoided all the hustle and bustle. He dragged himself up the steps, letter in hand. As he approached the open door he could see Errol clamber back onto a window ledge.

He pushed his way into the room, tapping snow from his boots. He looked around the room, suddenly realizing he wasn't alone after all.

There, standing against the wall, was his mystery girl.

_His_. She was his little secret. Fred was the only one he'd told about their brief encounter outside the hall, and he could trust Fred with his life. No one knew about his fascination with her or that he was secretly dying to talk to her again. His secret indeed.

At the sound of footsteps, Cas turned to the familiar red-head as he crossed the room, stopping like he'd been shocked when he finally saw her. She smirked at his meek demeanor. Cas had certainly heard about the troublesome, cocky Weasley twins. You'd have thought that when it came to someone so outgoing, they'd be _least _intimidated by Cas.

"So, we meet again." Cas started.

George was slightly surprised by her voice. He hadn't had the chance to talk to her and had only ever heard her when she was angry. Her voice was slightly husky. He'd imagined her voice to be a higher pitch, or to sound more feminine. Her voice was gravelly and rough, so she probably shouted _a lot_. Either way, he liked her voice, and wanted to hear her speak more.

"Yeah. I mean, I wanted to speak to you anyway." Errol snatched the letter from he's hand and staggered to the window.

"Oh? About what?" By now she'd moved away from her own Owl and moved towards him.

Yeah, about what George? Every thought flew from his head. He struggled to remember, let alone string together a coherent thought.

"I wanted to apologize for running into you the other day."

No! That wasn't it! He didn't want to apologize, he wanted an explanation, but his brain kept focusing on the girl in front of him - The dark gloss of her hair which stay tied at the nape of her slender neck. He wanted to know just how far her hair fell down her back, and how long it would take him to make one complete stroke with his hands. He noticed a few freckles across her nose, and wanted to count each and everyone. He couldn't tear himself away from her eyes, which changed color as she moved. He noticed her small hands, and wanted to -

"Aright. You're forgiven. Is that what you're brains been trying to process for the past few weeks? _The longing, staring pleads of __forgiveness,_" Her rough voice was full of sarcasm. She raised her eyebrow, "Did you think I hadn't noticed?"

"It wasn't _longing __stares_, I just..."

"Just?" Her tone was slightly condescending, as if she didn't really want to waste her breath on the likes of him.

"I didn't know how to approach you." There, he'd said it.

Her smirk softened, _only slightly, _"There's something else, isn't there?"

_Damn her_, "Yeah. Urm, when you ran into me... The other day, you were pretty angry, or you seemed it. What I mean, is -"

"Why I bit at your massive Ego."

"No! I mean - Wait, massive Ego? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" George bit back a few other tasteful comments about her attitude.

She snapped back to what was becoming her default face - the smirk.

"Now now, don't get your knickers in a twist. I mean, you're so used to girls paying every speck of attention to you. You feed from it.


End file.
